


Twisted Princesses.

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Bad Girls - Freeform, Bad young adults, Emotional Abuse, F/F, General Romantic Disrespect, Girls Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Mockery, Mutual Using, Mutual Using turns to Love, Naughty Girls, Rude Language used by characters, Rudness, Sex for its own sake, Stealing someone's girlfriend, Taunting, bad behavior, making fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith Lehane and Cordelia Chase choose to act up, specifically by taking one-another as lovers. This then devolves into them also emotionally abusing one-another, for they see eachother as merely a sex-object (typical of lovers to do), so they’re very disrespectful of eachother. As the title indicates: they are “twisted princesses” due to their behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Princesses.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Story Notes: Cordy here didn’t lose all her financial assets as she did in the show- that’s the only difference between the show’s universe and the situation here, aside from Faith not losing all of her political influence- she was given some degree of power by the man she’d taken into her heart as “Daddy” (Mayor Richard Wilkins III- also Richard Wilkins I and Richard Wilkins II). This is not enough to make an AU, but the idea of Cordelia dating a girl might be enough to make it an AU.
> 
> The idea of them being “princesses” is due to their financial and political influence/power, but the *behavior* of these two young women is perverse and twisted, so they clearly are “twisted princesses” in some sense, especially since the “date” they want with eachother is merely sexual!
> 
> Sometimes in history, and this is the scary thing, you had twisted royals- occasionally deeply twisted ones; this is a modern retelling of such a situation. Also, Richard Wilkins III decided to forego the Ascension ritual, to keep his power on Earth- especially when he realized that all his power would be gone if he turned into a demon- a little loophole that the First (Satan, perhaps) wrote into the maneuver when it concocted that to corrupt humans- that turned him off.
> 
> The idea for this story was knocking around in my head for a while- I hope it produces a quality story about bad behavior.
> 
> This story will be in four parts- at least, possibly more, depending on how much of an idea I have for the tale. Thank you. Please tell me what you think, and please read, review/comment, and enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 1 Beginning Author’s Notes: Should be fun, folks… please let me know what you think. However, folks, neither of these women is behaving herself, at all! These are NOT good girls at this point, they are doing this to *be* bad girls! Hence the title of this chapter: “Is this “dating” or is this “mating”?” meaning “are you carrying on romance or are you merely having sexual intercourse?”
> 
> In case you’re wondering: these girls are intentionally trying to be bad- so they’re going to succeed, but ought they want to? That’s the question here to consider…

** Twisted Princesses. **

**_By James Carmody._ **

**Disclaimer:** _BtVS/AtS belongs to Joss, and is his property until he decides otherwise. I forego any financial claim to this story; owning merely the plotline to this. I also do not own “Narnia”, nor any of the characters therein, C.S. Lewis does… I’m just playing with the characters and hoping to enlighten some people to the value of traditional relationships._

**I’d like to Thank/Credits:** _I’d like to thank the author of the wonderfully written “Cordelia/Faith Encounters Series” for his stories that inspired this one, but this is **not** any kind of continuation nor a alternate trajectory to his works- they are wonderful, but adult-level stories. This tale is my story, and written for fun._

**Rating:** _M definitely!_

**Setting/Timeline:** _Summer between Seasons 3 + 4 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, set in Sunnydale California._

**Purpose/Mission Statement:** _To show how fallen modern relationships tend to go, and how twisted “taking a lover” makes oneself._

**Summary:** _Faith Lehane and Cordelia Chase choose to act up, specifically by taking one-another as lovers. This then devolves into them also emotionally abusing one-another, for they see eachother as merely a sex-object (typical of lovers to do), so they’re very disrespectful of eachother. As the title indicates: they are “twisted princesses” due to their behavior._

**Characters:** _Faith Lehane, Cordelia Chase OC (Faith’s Guardian Angel/Spirit), Aslan, (referenced): Xander Harris, Richard Wilkins III (at least referenced)._

**Pairing(s):** _Faith Lehane/Cordelia Chase._

**Chapter 1.): “Is this “Dating” or is this “Mating”?”**

                Faith Lehane sat up in the bed of her hotel room after waking up, her lover, Cordelia Chase, was still sound asleep next to her, and the both of them were stark nude, covered only by a sheet. Faith, wondering when it was, looked over to the nightstand and saw the clock: 1:20am. Her slayer powers included superb eyesight, as well as accelerated healing, a gift for magic, and preternatural physical strength and agility- all very good for fighting off any threats to her loved ones. That’s something that the twenty-one year old woman took great pride in: the ability to fight off anyone or anything that threatened her loved ones. In the gloom of near midnight, Miss Lehane, or perhaps now better called “Ms. Lehane” now that she’d taken Miss Chase as her lover, watched the softly moving nude body of her girlfriend, Cordelia Chase, and saw the eighteen-year-old’s chest rise and fall as the sleeping brunette beauty breathed in and out, relaxing in bed with her lover.

                Faith marveled at Cordy’s physical beauty as the weaker and younger woman slept beside her lover. In the darkness, Faith wanted to physically take Queen C again, perhaps roughly, perhaps not so much, but she decided to turn down her darker impulses and let her beautiful lover sleep.

Last evening she’d taken Queen C’s virginity; that was an amazing session of “love-making”, Faith realized: They’d been all over oneanother: kissing and touching one-another, then Faith had suckled on Queen C, and the words that Cordelia had used were simply astounding- Faith hadn’t known that Cordy even _knew_ such words, let alone had ever heard them herself- but as amazing as Queen C’s tongue had been, it was clear that Cor had consented to everything that Faith had done to her- that was the best part. _“I wore her out.”_ Faith thought, happy at her accomplishment to have gained the beautiful Cordelia Chase’s heart- a much-sought-after-prize, and it’s _her_ , Faith Lehane, previous High School Dropout that gained the gorgeous head cheerleader’s heart, as well as the fact that Cordelia was the leader of a girl gang in Sunnydale High School, and now she was Faith’s lover!

                A white sheet covered both strong, beautiful, brunette women in Faith’s bed as the brunette Slayer sat then laid back and meditated on her romantic conquest- she especially loved Cordelia Chase’s body- and she reflected on her “sex session” with the beautiful Cordelia Chase: there’d been kissing (a lot of that), use of a strap-on on her part upon the gorgeous cheerleader (who’d totally consented to that, by the way), nudity, and they’d been touching eachother for the entire session, plus the fact that Faith had nursed on Cordelia (now _that_ got quite a response!), there’d also been rude talk between them, indicating to any sane mind that these two were determined to use and abuse oneanother, not to treat eachother right! And another thing that had happened: they’d celebrated the way Faith had stolen Queen C from Xander Harris- whom they had shown absolutely _no_ respect to _whatsoever_! There’d also been compliments, mostly on how beautiful the other one of the two looked to each, or how sexy their girlfriend was to eachother, or how hot the other girl was by the speaker.

                Faith had been sitting on Cordelia’s right thigh which was laid out on the bed, with Cordelia’s leg extended out, and facing her. Faith was also wearing her favorite double-ended sex-toy, with one end pleasuring her and the other pleasuring her newfound girlfriend, Cordelia Chase. Their hands were on eachother almost immediately, however gently; and one thing that had puzzled Cordy to no end that Faith was well aware was bothering her girlfriend was that Miss Lehane was determined to get Miss Chase’s permission for everything that she wanted to do to her, so she had been unbelievably considerate with her. They’d laughed and joked at Xander Harris’ expense, congratulating one-another on how Faith had stolen his girlfriend from him, and by that Faith had socially emasculated him, utterly humiliating him in the process- the final straw was when Faith and Cordelia had kissed at graduation right in front of him! They’d laughed at him as he broke down emotionally and walked away, taunting him due to his refusal or inability to fight for his girlfriend- whom another _girl_ had stolen, right out from under his nose!

                They both knew that they were bullying Xander, and they both rather _liked_ the feeling of, really, of favoritism that they were indulging in, so this evening, the celebration of High School Graduation, they’d decided to complete his humiliation by going out to have sexual intercourse with eachother, so as to confirm to him that he’s finished with Queen C, and that she’s moved on, to another girl- “thanks for not being enough of a man, Xander, your girlfriend sees another woman as more man than you are!” they’d sent to him in a text-message; and what could he do? His girl was with a supergirl now, he fights for her, he loses, he doesn’t, and she stays with her!

                Xander would have plunged into despair in reaction to this turn of events, if Faith knew anything about him, that is, due to his complete inability to keep his girlfriend from straying into the arms of another woman! Interiorly, Faith laughed at him for his _complete_ inability to compete with her over _her_ girlfriend- and how foolish he’d been to think that _he_ could beat _her_ at keeping a girl happy. They’d deliberately recorded the sex session upon mutual agreement, aiming to use this to further humiliate him by sending this session to him in video with the caption or them telling him. They discussed this, and planned it out, and this is what they decided to do: Faith would help to narrate this message to Xander, while lying on top of Cordelia and holding the phone they were using as a camera. She did so, with herself and Queen C looking at the eye of the camera, and imagining Xander Harris in tears- laughing at him the whole time for losing her. “Hey, Xan-man! Thanks for giving me your girlfriend. I promise to take far better care of her than _you_ ever could! I’ll love her, care for her, give her pretty things, and before you know it; I’ll invite you to our wedding so you’ll know that you’ve lost your chance to be with her. I’m _happy_ I stole your girlfriend, You Bastard!” then turning to Cordy, who was laying underneath Faith, Faith asked her “Is there anything you’d like to say to your *ex*?” she asked her, sweetly.

                Cordy put her left forefinger to her lips as if thinking as Faith kissed her, she then kissed Faith back, and answered her “Yes, my Love. Xander, I’m giving myself to Faith, something _you’ll_ never have, for _she’s_ more than twice the man you’ll ever be” Cor then kissed Faith on the cheek and laughed- they hoped he’d realize that they were laughing _at_ him, but just to be sure, Cordy turned to the phone and said “yes, Xander, I am laughing at you… you _stupid fool_ , you thought that I cared about you?! I was just using you,,, but to be fair, I know how you like to watch fit, beautiful women use their bodies, so I’d like to both show you this video and to formally invite you to my wedding with Faith Lehane- the woman who, I’m proud to say, stole me from you; did you really think that we’d have a future together? But there’s another reason I’d like to show you all the ways that My girl pleasures me: to show you what; did you really think that we’d have a future together? But there’s another reason I’d like to show you all the ways that My girl pleasures me: to show you what _you’ll_ never have and what _she_ has, every day of the rest of her life!” She and Faith then laughed and kissed, and then they showed him a whole lot of scenes of them engaged in what’s best described as “bedroom activities”. They intended to show him that, yes; they were making fun of him by making out between themselves.

                This “bedroom activities” video went on for some time, then they put it in a file, saved it to each of their accounts, emailed it to eachother, saved it in their emails, and sent another one to him- with the heading “Look and see”, and laughing at his prospective reactions to them engaged in physical intercourse- both “turned on” and “despairing”- a mix that made them incredibly happy to consider in his mind, they started to celebrate their dismantling of his masculinity; which was likely very damaged by having to watch his girlfriend make consensual love to another woman- they decided to sleep together. Faith and Cordelia wore their long dark brownish hair in gorgeous messy ponytails for this, specifically to keep their hair out of the way when they went down on eachother in Faith’s bed. And the fact that they both agreed to doing this with eachother must have really torn up Xander inside- to be safe, it was Queen C who’d sent her ex the video, they were sure that Xan wouldn’t want anything from Faith, so since they wanted to upset him and make him cry, they agreed that Queen C, his ex, should send him this, especially since she’d written to him that if he watches this video she’s sending him, they might be able to get back together!

                The video began with Faith laying on her bed, naked and covered by a sheet, with her hair in a messy ponytail, and in front of her, Queen C is sitting equally nude on the bed, with her hair in the same style as her ‘mistress’, Faith, they both were looking at the camera, and Cordy laughed at him and called him a fool for trusting her- it then fast-forwarded to them having sexual intercourse- something they were certain that he’d NOT want to see!

                Faith had sat gently on Cordy’s right thigh, as near as possible to her hip, and Cordy looked up into Faith’s chocolate-brown gorgeous eyes and smiled at her as Faith re-set her ponytail before lowering her hands down to the other brunette’s beautiful body and running them all over her; Cordy had reciprocated the gentle caress of her new lover, then Faith lowered herself down with a twinkle in her eye and kissed her.

                Faith next picked up Cordy’s left leg from behind her knee with her right forearm, so that their genitals were as close to eachother’s as possible, and she moved her right leg so as to practically wrap her strong thighs around her girl’s hips, holding Cordy’s strong leg up in her stronger right arm, and proceeded to calmly play with Queen C’s right breast. Cordy’s response was “Wow, Faith, that’s so sexy, you really are one hot bitch.”

                Faith did not like to be called Cordy’s pet dog, and she calmly informed her “Call me ‘mistress’, you’re the plaything.”

                The next step was a strange one, Faith took care to gently remove the sex-toy from being attached to her hips, then ever so gently extracted it from the two young women’s’ bodies… Queen C got baffled, and asked her girlfriend “What’re you doing, Fai?” to which Faith just smiled and put her right index finger to her lips as in a “Shush” gesture.

                Faith then gently lowered herself down the other brunette’s gorgeous body, so that her mouth matched up with Queen C’s beautiful breasts, and proceeded to suckle. The effect on the materialistic, and Faith suspected, atheistic Queen C was immediate and phenomenal: Cordy blurted out so fast that Faith had to think through what Cor had said to verify if she’d really said this, but it sounded like “*laughter*, Oh, Wow! Faith! That feels so… fantastic! Oh, Yeah, Baby, keep it up! That’s so hot- you really are one hot bitch, Mistress!” then again, since Faith was focusing on breastfeeding from Queen C, she wasn’t really sure if that’s the case, but it _was_ fun to hear her new girlfriend say such dirty things- there were other dirtier things that came out of Queen C’s mouth during this event of betrayal and rebellion, but these were the cleaner stuff.

                Faith had next gone between her lover’s legs with her head and done some things that she _really_ shouldn’t have _ever_ done, to _anyone_ , or _with_ anyone to be more precise. Her actions there had been _particularly_ dirty, as had Cordelia’s words, but they’d both enjoyed the darkness they were engaging in.

                Miss Lehane then looked over at Miss Chase’s beautiful body, she leaned over to her, kissed her right shoulder as a lover would _“Which we are now: lovers.”_ Faith thought to herself. When Cordelia rolled over towards her to open herself up to her, Faith laid herself across the other brunette in her bed and proceeded to kiss her repeatedly. As she laid ontop of her, Faith recalled how this evening had begun: after humiliating Xander by the two of them kissing in the Bronze in public, Faith had driven Queen C to her hotel room; the two could barely keep their hands off oneanother long enough for Faith to get them there safely- in fact, her Catechism classes would probably rate the fact that they made it to the hotel without an accident a minor-class Divine Intervention in and of itself, considering how many times the two of them had been kissing and touching one-another while Faith drove “El Convertablo”, Cordelia’s convertible car!

                It had taken a significant effort on their parts to be able to get up the steps, as they kept on touching and kissing oneanother, so Faith finally getting her room unlocked was in and of itself a phenomenal feat in and of itself! She carried Queen C inside, with Cordelia’s legs wrapped around herself as she did so, the two were in eachother’s faces and kissing the whole time, plus a good degree of dirty talking that would have likely shamed many a dictator!

                Faith didn’t realize that she’d fallen asleep on top of Queen C until she heard Cordy saying into her left ear “Fai, please get off me… I need to pee. Really bad.” To which Faith jumped off of Cor.

                Faith replied upon helping Cor up “Sorry, Cor, I… I guess I got lost in my dreams of last evening.” She said.

                Cordelia shrugged and smiled affectionately “It _was_ quite incredible., wasn’t it?” and hurried off.

                As her girlfriend hurried off to use the toilet, the fallen Catholic woman considered this and planned to involve some discussions- what had started out as merely a sexual experiment had turned into real caring between them overnight, and she had no idea how, but this spiritual matter fascinated her; so she was determined to find out as much of her girlfriend as she could in a ‘mutual sharing exercise’.

                In another dimension, that of a land known as “Narnia”, Aslan felt satisfied that His input had helped to turn His adopted kid sister around, but there was still much more to be done in this case before the situation was stabilized.

**Author's Note:**

> End Chapter 1 Author’s Notes: Well; please tell me what you think.
> 
> I’m most happy to have included some elements of the cruelty that pride tends to lead us to committing, as well as how pride opens a doorway to a whole host of other sins- any and all!
> 
> I plan on making this tale a series of some four chapters, perhaps a tad more, and there will be some discussions between those girls over metaphysics and beliefs.
> 
> Initially here Faith and Cordelia’s relationship starts out as purely sexual- no love between them, just lust… it’s only at the end of this chapter that love begins to bloom. And yes, the way this chapter is built is that a good amount of its “recollections” or recent memory/remembering, but also that this is some events that are occurring in the time of the chapter- I hope I’m clear on what’s where in the timeline. There’s also the fact that yes, these girls were making fun of Xander for having his girlfriend stolen by a girl- a near-total humiliation for him; and these are NOT behaving themselves about Any of this.
> 
> T.B.C. To Be Continued…


End file.
